


Armin's Button Nose Has Powers

by StillSinging



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, badly written on purpose, eremin is perfect, kill all titans, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillSinging/pseuds/StillSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is the cutest, and Eren loves him so much and Mikasa is tired of Eren's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's Button Nose Has Powers

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Armin.

Armin Arlert is the cutest thing ever and the kids would bully him and Eren would beat them up because NO ONE FUCKS WITH ARMIN that precious little shit. But one day the Titans broke down the wall, and they were all like:  
“RAWWWWWWRRRR” And everyone was all like “AHHHHHHHHHH” and Eren said mean things to Armin but that’s okay because Mikasa BAMF Ackerman punched him out and shoved food in Eren’s mouth so he’d shut up and be nicer to his future husband. Eren was never mean to Armin again.  
Eren decided that all Titans are pieces of shit so he joins the military and Armin is all “NUUUU I WON’T LET YOU GO ALONE” and Mikasa is all *sigh* “You idiot, I guess I’ll join now so I can save your sorry ass when it gets chomped,” and they joined the military and became even more awesome, and Eren thought he was all that and went to go kill some Titans and Armin followed like “NUUUU EREN YOU’RE GONNA GET EATEN” and Eren almost did get eaten as the Titan was about to chomp down on Eren, it got really scared because Armin was glaring and it took Eren out of its mouth and died because Armin’s nose is the cutest, and soon after every single Titan in the world died because of Armin’s button nose is so cute and everyone got to live and be happy and Eren and Armin got married in a field of flowers, Armin wore a veil of flowers trailing behind him and he was so precious and Eren love the fuck out of that cutie pie with the withering glare and button nose that kills Titans and they made babies and named them all Eremin.  
THE END


End file.
